


Beep Beep, Trashmouth.

by PointyAnimeTeeth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ????????? - Freeform, Angst, Brooke u better like it or I'll fight you B, Georgie's dead oof, He's literally just a breathing walking meme in the last chapter probably, Hurt/Comfort, I love Finn Wolfhard :), I love Richie I promise, I love the losers club, Morning After, Panic Attacks, Richie is just??? So good????, Richie makes a lot of vine references, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triggers, Uhhhh do I need anymore tags, confusion is a constant state of mind, i made this for a friend, lmao uh this is just pure unadulterated angst right here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointyAnimeTeeth/pseuds/PointyAnimeTeeth
Summary: After the incident, the Losers club finds that there are some things that simply can't be said. They all have a few triggers that may cause unnatural reactions, they all have their traumas.Richie was always very careful with his friends, making sure not to mention any of these things. Some of the other losers weren't as considerate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After the Pennywise incident, the Losers found that there were some things that simply couldn't be said. They all had triggers, things that caused unnatural reactions.

For example, Bill. A few weeks after the incident, Henry Bowers mentioned Georgie. He knew it was a touchy subject, and since they were back in school, Henry found that his main victim was free for the taking, he figured that it's been long enough since his little brother disappeared, it was safe to bring it up to torment him, right? He found the stuttering boy on the first day, smirking devilishly.

"How was your summer, Buh-Buh-Buh-Billy ?" He teased, towering over him like a skyscraper. Bill groaned.

"Luh-Leave me alone, Bowers," Bill tried to walk away but was immediately grabbed by his shoulders and pushed into a wall by Patrick Hockstetter. He'd just reappeared, and was already tormenting people. 

"Is little Stuttering Bill trying to stand up for himself?" Henry grinned. "We can't have that, can we fellas?" Patrick licked his lips like he was looking at Thanksgiving dinner. Bill struggled in his hold, he couldn't call for help because the rest of the Losers Club was already in class. Henry continued, "You think you're fucking special just because little Georgie's dead? That fucking clown bitch got him, he's down in the sewers for all eternity." Bill froze, he completely stopped functioning. The Bowers gang stared at him, confused, until Bill started screaming, loud. The taller boys got worried that they'd be caught, and they ran off. After they were gone, Bill's brain snapped back into reality, he had no idea what happened.

Everyone else had their triggers, too. You cannot say anything about paintings to Stan, nothing about Neibolt to Eddie, nothing about Beverly's dad in front of her, no library to Ben, and no fires in front of Mike.

Richie was careful not to mention any of these things, and made sure to keep his rambling to a minimum. The rest of the Losers Club wondered if their local Trashmouth was even affected by the incident, they'd never seen anything happen to him. Soon enough, they figured he was fine, and there was no reason being careful when talking to him. But just because they hadn't seen anything yet doesn't mean it's impossible.

One day, about a month and a half after the gang got rid of IT, they were all at Stan's house for movie night. Nothing was out of the ordinary, everything was in place. Ben and Beverly were talking about god knows what, Stan was in the kitchen making popcorn, Mike and Bill were off in their own little worlds and Eddie listened to Richie ramble. See? Nothing odd. Until, Eddie said it.

The small boy had a never ending headache following him around, it's name was Richie Tozier. Richie was trying to keep the talking to a minimum, he could tell, but his efforts were all in vain, as he'd been talking Eddie's ear off since their first class on Monday morning. Eddie thought he could take it, but he'd finally hit his mark, he couldn't take it anymore.

"So, I was walking past the convenience store to get something to eat when this guy came up to me, and he was all like, 'Hey, you got any money?' and I was like, 'No, not enough for you, sorry.' and he started on this whole long winded rant about how people were always lying and saying that they had no money when they really did and they weren't willing to share, and then he thanked me for being honest and he let me on my way to get myself some dinner. Oh! That reminds me of this one time-"

"Beep beep, Richie," Eddie snapped. And sure enough, he closed his mouth. Eddie sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the couch cushions.

"Richie, what the fuck are you doing?" Stan asked as he finally came back with two large bowls of popcorn. There was no response from the bespectacled boy, only silence. Eddie sat up to look at him, only to see Richie with his hands gripping the dark curls of his hair. Beads of sweat ran down his face and his glasses were slipping off of his nose, he was almost deathly pale, like a ghost. To Eddie's surprise, Beverly scoffed.

"Cut that out, Richie. It's not funny," she rolled her eyes, pushing red curls out of her face. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Bev, what are you talking about?" Beverly laughed bitterly at this.

"It's obvious he's mocking us. Just look at him, cut it out, Rich!" She yelled. Richie flinched, eyes darting around the room anxiously. He pushed up his glasses and tried to get a hold of himself.

"What the... What the fuck?" He looked around at the group of teens standing around him. "What is this, a staring contest? Am I winning?" Of course, he immediately made a joke.

Stan looked furious, as did the rest of the club, and Eddie looked utterly confused. Stan pulled Richie up by the hand and pointed at the front door. "Leave." Richie and Eddie both flinched a bit in surprise.

"What? C'mon, Stan the Man, what are you-"

"Leave my house, and stop calling me that. Get out, now." Eddie stepped in, eyeing the group nervously.

"Woah, woah, woah, guys, let's think rationally here-" He was cut off by Beverly. 

"What is there to think about, Eddie?! He was fucking mocking us, that's not okay!" Richie grew frustrated at this.

"Mocked you?! Richie Tozier might be a jokester and a trashmouth, but he does NOT mock his friends! Who do you think I am, Bowers?! That's fucked up, Beverly!" Stan scoffed.

"Oh, come on, it was obvious! If you're gonna fucking make fun of us, at least do it discreetly! That's a dick move, Tozier!" Richie glared at the two, jaw clenched.

"Y'know what? Fuck you, Beverly. And fuck you, Stanley. I hope you two can get over yourselves and get off your sore asses," he made his way to the front door, pushing it open. "But until then," He flipped them both off. "Fuck you. Have a fantastic night, assholes." He slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Bill get angry, Ben and Mike are trying to calm things down, and Richie's alone with his parents who don't even seem to know he exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnnnn g u y s thanks for comments and shit it's truly appreciated bless you all

    They all watched as Richie stormed off in anger. Beverly and Stan thought it was unjustified for him to be so rude like that, but the others were angry for him. Richie didn't deserve that treatment when he'd been understanding of them and their triggers. It was like he took note of everything, and even when it seemed like he didn't know what he was doing, he did. Bill stood up first.

    "Wh-Whuh-What the hell, y-yuh-you two?!" He yelled, standing up and stomping towards Stan and Beverly. The redhead rolled her eyes.

    "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you believed his little act," she yelled, scowling. Eddie stepped up next.

    "What are you talking about?! Have you stopped to consider the fact that- that he's human, too, and is allowed to be affected by traumatic experiences?!" The short boy was fuming. Ben and Mike exchanged a look, ready to take action.

    "Yuh-You two just p-puh-puh-pushed him away without offering h-help! Wh-Whuh-What kind of friends are you!"

    "After that display," Stan cut in sharply. "Richard Tozier is not my friend." He stormed off down the hall, beckoning or Beverly to follow. She did, sneering at the rest of the group before turning on her heel and leaving. Ben and Mike stood up, and with no hesitation, Mike went after Stan and Bev and Ben stayed with the other two in the living room.

    "I'm going to see Richie," Eddie said flatly, as he started walking out of the house. Bill and Ben followed silently, no protests at all.

 

* * *

 

    Richie stomped home, walking through the front door with heavy steps. Without thinking, he slammed the door, earning a scold from his mother.

    "Stop slamming the damn door, you waste of space!" She screamed, slamming her broken beer bottle onto the kitchen counter. Rochie went upstairs without another word, knowing that attempting to argue was futile and would only cause more problems. He shut his bedroom door gently, going straight to his bed. 

    "Fuck you, Stanley, fuck you, Bev," he shoved his face into his pillow. "I can't believe you guys..." Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I never did anything wrong to you," his voice was quiet, he curled in on himself in his bed. He stayed like that for a bit, surprised when he hear a knock on his window. He sat up, walking over to open the window. Three of the losers climbed in, Eddie followed by Bill, then Ben.

    'Ben's here to calm the external turmoil,' he thought. 

    "R-Ruh-Richie, are you o-oh-okay?" Bill asked, closing the window after Ben was inside. 

    "I'm fine, Bill, no worries," he smiled widely. Eddie's brow furrowed.

    "Richie, you can't fool us, your eyes are all puffy and red," he said bluntly, though his eyes were solemn. 

    "Really, guys, I'm good. Your ol' Trashmouth's as good as gold!" He lied. Ben looked at him sadly.

    "Please talk to us, Richie... We want to help, what Stan and Bev said and id was wrong, you didn't deserve that, so please talk to us," he begged. 

    Richie was cursed himself, he drove himself into a trap. He wanted to tell them, he wanted to talk...

     _No you don't, don't be another burden on their shoulders. Deal with it yourself, Richie. Beep beep._ He froze, but turned to the others, smiling. 

 

     ****"Really, I'm **fine."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie bottling up his feelings and making everyone mad is, and please excuse my language, my aesthetic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie thinks, hey, maybe it'll be good to talk it out with them. That doesn't mean he'll do it, but-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh thanks for liking my shitty writing love you guys

    Richie Tozier was a mystery to say the least, Bill couldn't figure him out. He'd known the boy his whole life, yet it still seemed nothing was known about him. No one knew what his home life was like, no one knew if he'd ever even heard of any negative emotion in his entire life, it seemed his life was perfect. Every one of his friends assumed he was fine, they thought nothing of it when he said it would be better to go to Stan's for movie night, or that the bruise on his cheek just came from Hockstetter, nobody thought anything of it. This time, though, it was different. 

    Bill groaned when Richie wouldn't tell them anything. "Cuh-Come on, Richie! We-We're only here to help yuh-you! Why wuh-wuh-won't you t-talk to us?!" Richie's smile never faltered as he snorted.

    "I'm fine, Bill! Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm absolutely, a-okay!" He grinned at his best friend, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

     ~~ _I can't even tell if  it's fake..._~~

 ~~~~"Richie, I-" Eddie started, but was cut off by a loud crash from downstairs.

    "Richard, you piece of shit, get your ass down here now!" His mother shrieked. Richie visibly paled, he looked like a ghost. 

    "Uhm, you guys need to leave... LIke, now," he tried pushing the three boys to the window. Bill wasn't having it.

    "Ruh-Richie, you n-need to let u-us start helping yuh-yuh-you!" Richie shook his head frantically.

    "No no no no, maybe another time, but not now- DEFINITELY not now!" Eddie pushed Richie off of him. 

    "We're not leaving, not until-"

    "RICHARD I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL COME UP THERE!"

    "Fuck fuck fuck, fine! Just-" He pushed them to the closet. "Hide in here, and no matter what you hear, do not move! Got it?!" Bill almost protested, but Richie's desperate look was something he couldn't say no to, so he nodded. 

     ~~ _I've never seen that look before..._~~

    As Richie closed the closet door and ran downstairs to his mother's impending wrath, Eddie and Ben weren't in the best shape. Eddie seemed on the verge of an asthma attack and Ben seemed like he would explode if he didn't know what was happening to Richie, so Bill did his best to calm them down. He was named the leader by them for a reason, after all.

* * *

 

    After what seemed like forever (but in truth was only a half hour), Richie came back and opened up the closet door. Bill stood, looking surprised at an injured Richie. The curly haired boy was pale and covered in cuts and bruises that weren't there before. Before Bill could say something, Richie broke the silence.

    "Haha, well, I guess I can't hide it anymore, huh?" His voice was unnaturally high as he started pacing the length of the room.

    "Ruh-Richi-"

    "Oh, god, you guys all know now. And- And you're going to tell someone and I'm going to be taken away, and, oh fuck, I've ruined two friendships and now Bev and Stan hate me and I can't do anything about it," he hadn't stopped pacing and his mouth ran a million miles a minute. Tears rimmed his eyes as he went on and on. "I fucked up, I reeeeally fucked this up didn't I? Now- Now you all hate me and I'm gonna be all alone and CPS is gonna take me away and I- Oh fuck!" Tears spilled, dripping off of his face and onto the floor below. Bill ran to him and held him gently by the shoulders.

    "Ruh-Richie, listen to m-me. None of us h-hate you, and B-B-Bev and St-Stan will get ov-over themselves eventually. Yuh-You didn't mess anything up, but h-how have you hidden th-this so wuh-well for so long..?" Richie didn't answer, he just cried silently as he stared at Bill's shirt. Bill pulled Richie into a tight hug, and the shorter boy hugged back, crying into his shirt.

    Eddie and Ben exchanged a look, before they both started walking towards the other two, and joined the hug. Bill wrapped his arms around all of them as they cried, Richie crying the most. They stayed like that for what seemed like that, none of them wanted it to end. So they held each other, for as long as they could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I accidentally texted Brooke, "EAT MY ENTIRE ASS YOU FUCKING BLUEBERRY," and I'm still crying, Brooke hmu and I'll tell you what it's from
> 
> Update: Brooke called me a gremlin ):


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Richie, Bill, Ben and Eddie have a chat, Stan, Bev and Mike are trying to sort out their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I!!! Am!!! Sorry!!! For!! Not!! Updating!!! In!!! A!!! Month!!!! December was busy, i have a lot of projects, my drafts kept getting DELETED because my laptop kept glitching, but now I am back!!!!!!!!!! Thank you or your patience!!!!!
> 
> Also tw for suicide at the end, you don't have to read if you're not comfortable!!!

    After what seemed like a sufficient amount of time for a hug from Eddie's perspective, ( _'We've been hugging for 10 minutes, do you know how many germs could've been spread?!')_ the four boys seperated and took their seats in various parts of Richie's bedroom. Richie was on the bed with Ben, who was hugging him with one arm for comfort, Eddie sat at the chair near the desk, Bill sat on the floor in front of the bed.

    Eddie was already bombarding Richie with questions, in which the curly haired boy looked a bit overwhelmed, so Bill stepped in.

    "E-Eddie, slow down. O-One question at a tuh-time." Eddie took a second before nodding in understanding.

    "How have you hidden this for so long?" Eddie looked at Richie with wide, expectant eyes.

    "Uh," Richie glanced off nervously. "It really wasn't that hard... I stole my mom's make-up, not like she noticed, I hid the scars and bruises. I NEVER let you guys come over, using the excuse that it was a mess or my parents weren't home, etc. Y'know, the simple stuff." Richie shrugged. Eddie looked at him, mouth hanging agape.

    "Why did you hide it from us?!" He leaned forward in his seat.

    "If... If I told you guys, I knew you would call CPS. And I knew you guys wouldn't listen to me, but now you have no choice. DO NOT call CPS, they might take me away and I'll never see you guys again... I can't deal with that, so DO NOT call them or I will NEVER forgive you," he looked unnaturally serious. The other three boys nodded, scared to see what would happen if they declined. 

    "We won't call, I promise. Wuh-We wouldn't want yuh-you getting taken away fuh-from us... I duh-don't know what wuh-we would do."

    Eddie tried to protest. "But Bill-"

    "No, Eddie, if Richie doesn't want us to call, we won't call," Ben looked at him sternly, and Eddie closed his mouth. Richie sighed in relief, silently thanking Ben.

    "So... What else do you want to know?"

* * *

 

    Meanwhile, Beverly and Stan were letting off some steam, Mike was just letting them say what they wanted. He  _really_ wanted to tell them about themselves, but he knew that they had to say what they were feeling first.

    "I knew he was planning something, I can't  _believe_ him!" Beverly paced the length of Stan's relatively large bedroom, running her hand through her hair as she yelled. Stan was sat on the bed, wringing his hands and almost trembling in anger.

    "He's such an ass! I cannot believe he would do that, mocking us?! That's low, even for him," Stan scoffed, bouncing his leg quickly. "I mean, I knew he was a jerk, but I didn't know he would stoop so low as to make fun of us and our problems! I mean, I jus-" 

    "Okay, both of you, shut your mouths," Mike cut him off, unable to handle their inability to comprehend the weight of this subject any longer. "You guys do realize that Richie is a human being that went through the same trauma as we did, right?" He stood up, moving Beverly to sit on the bed with a new found authority in his voice and posture. 

    Stan nodded a bit. "Yes but he's never shown any signs of change before! Why would he just  _suddenly_ develop fears?!"

    "Do you know how good he is at hiding his feelings, Stanley?" Stan hesitantly shook his head, but Beverly seemed to have some sort of realization. 

    "During the... During everything that happened, Richie spent most of his time trying to make sure we didn't consume ourselves in everything... That small fight with Bill was a stepback, but he rarely freaked out like that and he always went along with Bill's plans," Beverly ran her hand through her hair again. Stan's eyes widened in surprise. 

    "Oh... my god... I'm so fucking stupid, I have to go apologiz-"

    "No!" Mike yelled. "Not yet, not yet. Give him some space, we'll talk to him in a few hours, if not tomorrow. Okay?" Stan didn't look pleased, but Beverly nodded.

    "Yeah... yeah, that's probably best. He won't want to talk to his after all that shit we pulled... Let's wait a few hours." Finally, Stan nodded.

    "Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," he huffed playfully, crossing his arms. Beverly laughed, slapping him lightly on the head. Mike sat back down at the desk, satisfied with his work.

* * *

 

     _Finally, they left._

Richie sighed as he walked to the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

     _Why do I do that? No one's coming in,_ he laughed bitterly, the weight of what he was about to do not phasing him in the slightest. He smiled a bit as he moved to the cabinet above the sink. 

    He hummed a sad song as he pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills, still unopened. He moved himself over to the toilet, sitting on the closed lid as he tried to get the cap off of the bottle. He whooped in triumph when he succeeded, shaking a total of 14 pills into his hand. He sighed as he thought over what he was about to do.

     _Hey, it'll be better this way. You'll finally be rid of everything you hate, they'll be rid of you._ He smiled as he looked at the small pellets in his hand. He took a deep breath and dumped them into his mouth, swallowing them all. 

    He leaned his back against the cold surface of the toilet, staring blankly ahead. He stayed that way for 5 minutes, before his vision started to fade in and out, light to dark. His only thought was  _Finally,_ as his vision faded to black.

    

 

     _It's finally over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha leaving y'all on a cliffhanger so you have to come back >:)
> 
> But seriously, love you guys and all the support!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan, Beverly and Mike make a choice to go sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha hey y'all I'm soooooo sorry for the wait!!!! I'm in spring break now and I only plan for a few more chapters so expect at least one or two more from me soon! I hope this short chapter makes up for the wait!

    Mike sighed as Stanley knocked on the door of the Tozier household. It'd been about twenty minutes until the three of them got too restless and decided to go sooner rather than later. As they waited on the porch of yhe sketchy looking house, they had no idea of the series of unfortunate events that they were about to face.  
   

First, their ill fates had brought them face to face with Maggie Tozier. Beverly stared up at the woman  with the most innocent face imaginable when she answered the door.   
   

"Hello, ma'am! We're here to see your son, Richie. Is he here?" Maggie narrowed her eyes at the three.   
  

"I don' fuckin' know! But the kid owes me a packa' cigarettes. Haven' heard 'im here. You can come in or whatever, but be quiet, my show's on, " she walked back to her spot on the couch, picking up her bottle of vodka.  
   

The three walked in, and Stan barely held back a gag. The whole house reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, there was nothing in the open cupboard, and there were random items askew throughout the whole room. Stan quickly dragged the other two upstairs before he had a heart attack. Mike looked at Beverly and Stan once they were out of Maggie's earshot.   
   

"Does Richie actually live here?" He sounded pissed. "Because she is actually the worst."  
   

Beverly nodded. "She's as bad as my dad was, and I got away from him." Stan sighed heavily.   
   

"We should hurry up and find him," Stan said, and the other two nodded, before starting to check the rooms for their friend.  
   

They checked for about three minutes until Mike pointed out the light spilling from underneath the bathroom door. He tried calling Richie's name, but received no response, which worried him. So he tried the handle, but the door was locked.   
   

"Beverly," he said, panicking slightly. "Pick the lock." Beverly nodded and took one of the bobby pins from her hair before starting to pick the lock. It only took her about a minute, but it felt like hours as the anticipation grew. Finally, she got it open, and they all burst through the door, freezing at what they saw.   
   

Richie's limp body lay against the cabinet, half empty pill bottle in his hand. He was pale and barely breathing.   
   

Nobody moved at first, they didn't think they could. Richie, their Richie, did this? They couldn't believe it. Was it their fault? Was he already dead? What are they supposed to do?  
   

Mike acted first. He kneeled down on the floor next to Richie, starting to search for a pulse. He found one, luckily, but it was very weak and slow. He then gently picked Richie up and looked at the other two.   
   

"We're going to the hospital."


End file.
